


like the stars, i have to go

by uwujii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, M/M, Middle Ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: Akaashi, the son of the Duchess of the Mori Dukedom, hasn't attended Fukurodani Kingdom's yearly balls in two years because of the Duke's passing. He attends again this year, and he meets a man that he thinks he's met before.However, much like the stars in the sky, he has to go too.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	like the stars, i have to go

**Author's Note:**

> Royalty AU no one asked for but is here :D

"Make sure to please everyone you meet," his mother tells him as she straightens her son's collar. "I will, mother, don't worry. I've been to these balls for years now. I believe they know more about me than you," Akaashi tells her with a small smile, and his mother chuckles.

"You haven't been to Fukurodani in a while. I'm just worried." That was true. The Fukurodani Kingdom always had these huge balls every year, and a representative was mandatory to go. But Akaashi hasn't attended in two years.

"I will be fine. I have to go now, so I get there before dark." His mother escorts him out of the castle, where the coachman waits for him. He hugs his mother before entering the carriage, his mother waves, and Akaashi watches her get smaller and smaller as his transport moves away from the Mori Dukedom.

It's been a while that he's joined social gatherings like these, and he was nervous. The Fukurodani Kingdom had always loved lively balls; it was their trademark. He was afraid of getting too nervous that he wouldn't even get to talk to anyone, that he'd eat what he said to his mother.

He forgets how he's done this before. He forgets how he was able to gather huge crowds and talk to them, to entertain them. He remembers he could do it with ease, but now he's a nervous wreck. He's been gone from the scene for too long because of family matters.

The duke, his father, had died two years ago from an ambush, and he had to help his mother with everything that was left. For the last two years, his mother attended in his stead so he would deal with things back at the castle. This year, his mother forced him to go.

He feels the carriage stop, and he peeks through the window; they're here. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door. He thanks the coachman and looks at the castle before him. It was still the same, a mix of gold, white, and cobblestone. The lights from the inside would attract anyone; it was still lively as he remembers it.

There's an odd feeling in his chest; he felt nostalgic, but with a mix of sadness. Maybe he'd just missed the scene? He shakes the thought away as he sees people enter the castle; he enters to see the master of ceremonies outside the ballroom doors, "Lord Keiji, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Likewise, am I late?" He asks, and the man shakes his head, "not even a second, please, stand here." He does what's told, and the doors open, he steps forward, and he hears music being played from the inside of the ballroom. It stops, and all eyes are on him; another wave of nostalgia runs through his whole body, "Lord Keiji Akaashi, representative of the Mori Dukedom." He walks down the stairs, and all eyes are still on him. He hears whispers, and gasps of awe, something he remembers well whenever he attended these balls.

He glides through the crowds smoothly; he waves at familiar faces and introduces himself to new ones. His worries from earlier gone and forgotten; he was a natural. Things never changed with how he interacted with people; he still gathered crowds and easily talked to them.

When the guests start dancing, he moves away from the crowds. Instead of joining them, he looks around, he takes back what he said about things never changed, sure, his social skills, none, but the castle itself, it was as if it was missing something. There was something wrong.

Sure, it was still lively, but as he mingles and sees the King and Queen, he notices fake smiles and somber expressions. Did something happen in those two years that he hasn't attended?

He feels a cold breeze; he's reached a balcony, away from the lights and into the dark. The moon is the strongest light source, compared to the faint glow from the inside. Akaashi finds himself shivering; he doesn't remember the night to be this cold. He turns around to go back but is stopped by a man with bright golden eyes standing at the entrance.

"Keiji Akaashi," the man speaks with a wide smile on his face, "would it be alright to ask you for a dance?" Akaashi stares at the man; it isn't every ball to be asked to dance by a gentleman. He's intrigued by the offer, but much more about the feeling in his chest as he stares into his eyes. They're bright and warm, welcoming and caring, another wave of nostalgia hits him. He agrees.

With the soft music from the inside, they use it to their utmost advantage. The man with two-toned hair offers his hand, and Akaashi takes it. Immediately, the man's arm wraps around his waist like it's used to being there. Akaashi doesn't feel discomfort; he feels another wave of nostalgia like he's been held like this multiple times before. By this stranger.

They waltz through the balcony, and he looks up at the man who's leading them. It was usually Akaashi leading the ladies when he danced with them; it was odd to be led this time around by another man, no less. He feels the intensity in the man's gaze on him; he looks at Akaashi fondly, but also seriously; it makes Akaashi feel butterflies in his stomach, but a miserable clench in his heart. The way he looks at Akaashi makes him feel like he's the only person in the world, like he's his world.

Who is he, and why does he make Akaashi feel this way?

They continue to dance until the song ends, and as the man's touch leaves his waist and hand, he stops himself to grab it again. The man's touch felt comforting like it was something he'd been looking for. They stare at each other for a while, the smile on the stranger's face doesn't falter, and now, Akaashi asks, "who are you?"

He only chuckles, "have you looked at the stars, Keiji?" Akaashi feels as though he's heard him say his name before, but his face doesn't register in his mind that he remembers. He notices how he changes the subject but lets it be and goes along with the stranger, "not much, why do you ask?"

He feels his hand be taken, and another wave of nostalgia rushes through him. He notices only now, but the man's hand is smaller than his. But it oddly fits. He gets led to the end of the balcony, and the stranger looks up at the night sky, where the stars are visible with no cloud in sight. "Look," he tells Akaashi, and he looks up. Virgo.

"Virgo? But its late September," Akaashi wonders, the Virgo constellation in the sky is supposed to have gone during this time of the year. However, it's clear as to when it shows up during the month of May.

"Maybe the stars wanted to show up one last time before it disappears," the man replies, and Akaashi notices the sadness in his voice, and he feels a sudden drop of the atmosphere. What was once a romantic and nostalgic air around them was now melancholic. "You really don't know who I am, Keiji?"

Their eyes meet again, and he's no longer met with lively eyes; this time, it was filled with yearning and sorrow. Akaashi feels his chest constrict, his breath hitch, and guilt creeping up on his back; he doesn't remember. He doesn't say anything, and the man understands the message.

"Koutarou."

Akaashi blinks, then looks at the ground, "Koutarou," he says to himself, and as odd as the night has played out, it rolled off his tongue as if he'd said the name a hundred times before. "Koutarou Bokuto." Akaashi feels his heart hurt but doesn't know why. "Koutarou, why is that familiar?"

Bokuto chuckles, "What's today's date?" Akaashi raises his brow, "The 20th of September, why?" Nothing registers; what was the importance of the date today? And why did Bokuto's expression get sadder? Who was he—

He was Fukurodani's prince. It was his birthday. 

"I was with your father when he was attacked two years ago, Keiji, don't you remember?" Bokuto asks him, and Akaashi feels hot tears falling from his eyes, his lips trembled, and suddenly, memories flood his mind. The memories crush him until he's sobbing; how could he forget about someone as important as him? The love of his life, he had forgotten, how could he?

He feels Bokuto grab him in an embrace, and Akaashi shivers but continues to sob quietly as memories of them start to come back, and he's forced to face all of them. "It's been two years. I've waited for you."

Akaashi looks up at him again, tears still falling, he was unable to form sentences, and Bokuto had a knowing look. "I had to wait for you until you come back again. I knew you'd keep yourself busy and try to forget the tragedy."

Bokuto sighs and lets go of Akaashi, who instantly misses the warmth of his touch. "Much like the stars in the sky, I'll have to disappear with them tonight."

Akaashi stutters but gets out a whimper, "Koutarou." It was filled with sorrow and longing; he'd missed him. He'd forced all his memories of Bokuto at the back of his mind to cope with his loss, and now, he had to face it all over again, but this time, he gets to say a proper and final goodbye. 

"I promised you years ago that I'd come back for you," Bokuto chuckles sadly, "I'm sorry it had to be like this. I love you so much, Keiji. Please don't forget me this time." Akaashi feels a kiss on his forehead. He blinks, then opens them; Bokuto was no longer there.

Akaashi looks up at the sky, so were the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I got so sad writing this JFBDSGDYES whAT WAS I THINKIING AAAA ;-; 
> 
> I write threads on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/koukofii) too :D


End file.
